The present invention relates to an adhesive interlining used in clothes, and particularly to an adhesive interlining suitable for giving clothes a desirable bulge or silhouette.
For use as an interlining for the front and reverse of clothes such as blazers, suits and the like, it is known to employ both non-adhesive (generally wool) and adhesive interlinings. The former imparts to clothes a desired bulge or silhouette by means of a troublesome sewing technique comprising dart, ease, molding, etc. of flat materials. As a result, clothes obtained by this manner of interlining sewing are expensive, take a considerable amount of time to manufacture, are not of consistent quality, and are apt to lose their shape. On the other hand, clothes obtained by means of adhesive interlining, while not possessing the above disadvantages, are apt to be flat and do not attain the desirable bulge and silhouette.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 25850/1979 discloses a method of giving clothes a desired bulge or silhouette by adhering an adhesive interlining to the right side of cloth by means of an adhesive press using a die which corresponds to the desired bulge or silhouette in respect of shape. As such, the resulting bulge or silhouette is expressed by adhesives applied on an interlining, and an interlining per se (that is to say unwoven fabrics and others) is not constructed in the same shape as the resulting bulge or silhouette. Accordingly, clothes obtained in this manner have a disadvantage of being apt to get out of shape because the interlining itself is apt to return to the original flat shape. In addition, it is difficult to recover the original bulge or silhouette by the usual finishing touches once the clothes get out of shape because it is necessary to again soften and melt the adhesives and to carry out an adhesion in order to recover the original bulge or silhouette.